The Aftermath of the Explosion
by Elliebobs2311
Summary: "I just went through what I thought was the worst day of my life and now there is a party which I definitely don't want be apart. So just let go of my arm and let me go home" The Aftermath of Basic Sandwich and mainly looked on at Jeff and Annie with bits of Troy and Britta


Jeff stood and smiled watching the party going on and the celebration that Greendale was safe. When he started Greendale we wouldn't give a crap if after the first day it was blown up taking all their teachers with it. But now he had friends, he had a job and…

"Jeff!" he came out of his train of thought and saw Abed walking over to him with a piece of paper in his hand

"Yes Abed" Jeff aid as he took a sip of his scotch. The party had gone to the extreme with people starting to bring food and alcohol so instead of just sat there doing nothing he decided to add alcohol to this equation

"Ever since we were in Borchet's lab I have tried to figure out who you had been looking at. I excluded myself, The Dean and Borchert because with me I would like to say that with me there are no needs of passion between us, with The Dean, much as he believes there is there isn't and with Borchert you just met so it is between Britta and Annie. Now, with you and Britta there were romantic entanglements since season 1 but it the chemistry between you was lost in each season. Now with you and Annie it has increased instead. You had the kiss in the finale, then your adventures together, in the other timelines I would guess that in some of them, the two of you are together. There is also her doing the Christmas performance from Glee and when me and her were in the Dreamatorium we simulated the two of you together" Abed explained with Jeff then taking the piece of paper and reading it

"I had a wife and I left her pregnant to be with Annie. What the hell!" Jeff said looking from the paper to Abed in confusion

"It wasn't her that imagined it. I made it up. I did good though, if we carried on I good see the two of you together" Abed said

"Abed, where is this going?" Jeff asked

"Jeff. It is easy where I am going. Who did you look at, Annie or Britta?" Abed asked. Jeff looked at Abed for a moment before grabbing his scotch and leaving. He left the cafeteria and outside where he saw Annie was already stood looking out

"Hey" Jeff said causing Annie to quickly turn around and softly smiling at Jeff before turning back but not speaking "So, it's been a busy day today"

"Yeah" Annie said softly

"Are you OK?" Jeff asked slightly concerned as Annie's silent mood today

"Why did you and Britta get engaged?" Annie asked out of the blue surprising Jeff slightly

"Um, well…I… well, that caught me by surprise" Jeff said then chuckled lightly. He looked at Annie and saw her looking at him with her usual Disney eyes waiting for an answer "I just... I was told that my whole life would come down, it would be my job, I wouldn't be able to see my friends anymore and I would have to sort out my life. So I did what I usually do; I jump in too quickly and Britta was the first person I saw so I asked her and she said yes. It's not like we're still engaged"

"Yeah, um…I am going to go. Abed left the kitchen a right mess before we came to school today so I will have to clean that and I have some work to do as well" Annie said

"We just saved the school. I think your teachers will let you off if you don't do it right away" Jeff said before taking a sip of his scotch

"Well, we can't all be Jeff Winger, can we" Annie said then started to walk away

"Wait Annie" Jeff said putting his hand on Annie's arm causing her to stop and turn to him "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I just went through what I thought was the worst day of my life and now there is a party which I definitely don't want be apart. So just let go of my arm and let me go home" Annie said. Jeff looked at her for a second then let go of her. Annie moved forward slightly and kissed Jeff on the cheek before walking away. Jeff closed his eye hearing the clinking of Annie's shoes before silence


End file.
